Changes
by Daddy's Girl 1999
Summary: “Connor asked me to marry him yesterday night, and I said yes...”


Donald Cragen sighed as his thoughts once again turned to Olivia Benson, his former detective. Ever since she got married and moved across the country, he missed her. His thoughts turned to the day she asked him to give her away.

**_Flashback:_**

_Olivia Benson walked into his office, quietly shutting the door behind her. "Livi, what can I do for you?"_

_ "Connor asked me to marry him yesterday night, and I said yes. You are the father I never had, and I was wondering if you would give me away?"_

_ Tears filled his eyes as he stood up, enveloping her in his arms. "It would be an honour to give you away sweetheart. I love you Olivia."_

••••••••••**_END FLASHBACK_**••••••••••

"Momma, are we leaving Texas," a sleepy Elliot Georgina asked her mother. "Yes baby," she said. Elliot's twin brother, Donald Alexander was fast asleep as the trio made the 24 hour trek to New York City.

As soon as they arrived in New York City, Olivia made her way to Donald Cragen's brownstone. When she arrived, she carried her sleeping children up to the door before knocking.

Don was puzzled as to who would be knocking on his door at this time of night, but nevertheless, he did answer. "Olivia, what brings you here honey? Come on in." Relief was visible on her face as she walked in, laying her sleeping kids on the couch. She followed him to the kitchen, gratefully accepting the cup of water he gave her.

"My daughter's name is Elliot Georgina, and my son is Donald Alexander. I know you can figure out who they are named after. We fled Houston because Connor..." She was interrupted by her son's voice. "Give me a second."

"Momma, where are we," Donald asked. "At your grandpa's house in New York. Daddy can't hurt us or anybody else right now. Go back to sleep pal." After a few more minutes, they fell asleep.

Olivia carried them to the guest rooms, placing them right next door to each other. As soon as she walked into the living room, she sat down beside him, placing her head on his chest as she curled up closer.

"I had to leave Texas. Connor's true colours were revealed once we moved to Texas. He started to isolate me, saying that I did not need you guys anymore because I had him. I knew that he was wrong but went along with it because he scared me. The physical abuse did not start until I told him that I was pregnant with Donnie and Elli. He once beat me so hard I almost miscarried them. Once the twins were born, things calmed down. He was an amazing father. When they were four years old, Elli came to me when Connor was at work. She said Connor was touching her. I reported him right away, started divorce proceedings. Connor is in jail awaiting trial. He has absolutely no parental rights."

"I am not going anywhere, and neither are you or my grandchildren. Have you thought about returning to work?"

"I want to wait until the twins are enrolled in school. I am going to change our last names and pursue termination of the bastard's parental rights."

"How about we get some sleep and talk more in the morning?" He chuckled when he heard her snores.

**_The Next Morning:_**

Olivia was asleep on the couch when Donnie and Elliot woke up. Their grandfather made them breakfast before sending them to their rooms to get dressed. He walked over to the couch and gently stroked Olivia's cheek.

"Livi, wake up. The kids are getting ready for the day"

"Dad?" Don smiled as Olivia got up. She took a shower and emerged a half hour later in a grey NYPD shirt and black leggings. "Momma," two very adorable six year old twins said simultaneously as they barrelled into her. "Hey sweethearts."

Donald Cragen smiled at the sight in front of him. "Let's go. Here's your coffee honey," Don said, handing her a thermos. Olivia was very nervous as they entered the bullpen twenty minutes later. She sat at her old and from he looks of it unoccupied desk while her kids happily explored the area.

Fin and Munch walked in with Elliot Stabler, the trio lost in conversation. Their faces turned to shock when they saw Olivia and the twins. "Olivia! Who's the beautiful kids?"

"Missed you too," she jokingly scoffed. "Donald Alexander," she said, pointing to her son. "Elliot Georgina," she said, pointing towards her daughter.

"We are so glad to have you back." Elliot Stabler said as the trio enveloped their younger sister.

**_Two Months Later:_**

Olivia was visibly shaking as Connor O'Malley walked into the Harris County Courtroom. Her dad laid a gentle hand on her back. The court was called into session, and the judge asked if anybody would like to make a victim impact statement. Olivia stood up and made her way to the microphone.

"The day I married Connor was the happiest day of my life. Little did I know that his true colours would soon shine through. When I became pregnant with Donald and Elliot, he beat me so hard that I almost lost them. Once they were born, things calmed down. I had hope that we could have a fresh start. When they were four years old, Connor was at work when Elliot told me Connor was touching her in her secret areas. She has suffered from extensive nightmares, and it breaks my heart. If I could take her place, I would in a heartbeat. Connor betrayed my trust and hurt my children. My dad blames himself daily because he gave me away to a monster. For these things and more, Connor should pay."

Connor was sentenced to 99 years in prison without the possibility of parole for a first degree felony of child rape, Olivia could not stop the tears pouring down her face as she exited the courtroom with her father. "Next up, making you and my grandchildren Cragens," he said as he tenderly wiped the tears from her face.

**_New York City:_**

Olivia Benson and her father walked Donnie and Elliot into their classroom at Sisters of Mercy Catholic School. "Don't worry pappy and momma. We will be okay," Donnie and Elliot said, giving them one last hug before retreating back to their classroom.

Olivia smiled as her and her father exited, walking to the precinct. "Dad, don't blame yourself for what happened to me and the twins. It is not your fault or mine. What matters now is that the twins and I are where we belong. They have their pappy, aunts, and uncles. I have my dad and siblings. Connor can never hurt us or anybody else again. I love you dad, and I could not be any happier."

Don held back tears as they walked into the precinct. "I am blessed to have such an amazing daughter."

He walked into his office and immediately picked up his phone. "Alex Cabot."

"Alex, it's Don Cragen. I need you to help me start adopting proceedings so I can adopt Olivia. She also wishes to change the twins' last name."


End file.
